


Bizarre Lives 2

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Life Becomes Complicated, Mild Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Starts Steamy, help me with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The sequel no one wanted! Hey, Wait a minute....After the events of Bizarre Lives, Iris, Barry and Caitlin all agree to be together. Which comes with it's own level of complications.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Bizarre Lives 2

“So, I'm thinking, after the whole awkward bit with my super Priapasm, that we should all be together.” Barry spoke.

Caitlin blinked. “Wow. So, you want a Polygamous relationship?”   
Iris blushed slightly. “I mean, I have no complaints, plus, Caitlin and I can get together again without it being very awkward.”

“Yes, I find the idea of you two doing naked stuff very nice.” Barry grinned.  
Iris groaned. Caitlin nodded. “Alright, I can get into this kind of a relationship. Sure going to be awkward, but I think as long as we keep all this secret, we don't have to worry about anything too awkward.” 

“Yeah, like traumatizing my daughter, who apparently really likes you in the future.” Barry grinned.  
“I don't blame her though!” Caitlin grinned.

“Neither do I.” Iris nodded. “Caitlin is very nice.”  
“I agree.” Barry nodded. “I found it funny that it took me like 3 years to figure out Caitlin flirted with me when she was drunk though.”   
Iris laughed. “That does sound like how long it would take you.”  
“Thanks?” Barry frowned and then grinned.  
Caitlin walked over to Iris. “So, can we start this off with a kiss?”  
She leaned in and kissed Iris.  
Barry grinned. “Nice.”  
“I thought that was reserved for a specific number.” Caitlin smirked, relishing the joke Barry made.   
Iris groaned. “I regret being shown that by you, Barry.”

“You thought it was funny.” Barry smiled.  
Caitlin grinned as Iris blushed slightly. “Iris has a naughty sense of humor, huh?”

“Sometimes. Honestly, my big thing is I don't have any filter when I get drunk.” Iris groaned.  
“Oh, dear.” Caitlin smiled.  
“Let's just take turns making Barry happy.” Iris spoke and walked over to Barry and knelt before him.  
Caitlin walked over and did the same. “Time to sucky sucky long time.”  
“Iris likes doing that to me.” Barry grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. I suck.” Iris smirked.  
Caitlin reached up to Barry's crotch, and tugged down his pants.  
A moment later, Barry was naked, and Iris and her began to suck on his cock, taking turns.  
“Oh, yeah, This is great.” Barry groaned happily.

10 minutes later, he came, and Iris swallowed some, and then kissed Caitlin, sharing the remaining amount with her.  
“Oh, yeah.” Barry groaned. “That was nice.”  
Caitlin grinned. “We're going to be great for you, Barry.”

“Oh most certainly.” Barry nodded. “Oh, boy.”

“So, since you can regenerate fast, what should we do now?” Iris grinned.  
“Hold on, I'm not a machine.” Barry laughed.

“Well, with how good you are in bed, I still have to wonder why Savitar went crazy and forgot about all the sex.” Iris spoke.  
“Oh, dear.” Caitlin laughed. “Maybe Killer Frost should have jerked him off a bunch.”   
“Killer Frost, please don't come out during Caitlin having sex with me, I don't want to freeze my dick off.” Barry grinned.

Iris groaned. “That's pretty bad.”

Caitlin laughed. “She can control that!”   
“OH, thank goodness!” Barry grinned.

“I mean, she has to be able to control that, or I would be one-handed.” Iris laughed.  
Barry grinned. “Wow.”  
Caitlin laughed. “Oh, dear, Iris.” 

“I am not going to hide what I did.” Iris spoke.  
“Hot.” Barry grinned.

Caitlin smiled. “Okay, so, how about Iris and I 69?”   
“I like this idea!” Barry spoke.  
“You're so messed up.” Iris grinned and pushed Caitlin back on the bed, and moved herself over on top of Caitlin.  
The two women began to eat each other out a moment later.  
“OOH! Iris!” Caitlin moaned happily.  
“Ooh, Caitlin!” Iris groaned.

“I love this so much.” Barry smiled.   
He watched while both women enjoyed each other for quite some time.  
When both women were satisfied, they curled up together and Caitlin moaned. “That was great. Barry get over here and please fuck me!” 

“Not going to lie, weird to hear you say the F word.” Barry grinned.  
“Shut up and fuck me silly!” Caitlin grinned.  
Barry rushed over and was inside her a moment later.  
“OOH! Barry!” Caitlin moaned as Barry thrust in and out of her for almost 15 minutes straight.  
He came and then Caitlin moaned happily. “Oh, that was nice.”

“Very nice.” Iris grinned.

“You're next, Iris!' Barry grinned and zoomed over to Iris.  
“OOH!” Iris groaned as Barry did the exact same fun to Iris that he did to Caitlin.

After 15 more minutes, he came, and pulled out.  
“Oh, that's nice.” Iris moaned happily.

“I can safely say I may not be a machine...” Barry grinned.  
“But you're a great man.” Iris smiled.  
“Speaking of butts.” Barry spoke and lightly smacked Iris's ass.  
“Ooh! Barry!” Iris blushed slightly.

“Spanking turns Iris on?” Caitlin grinned.  
Iris blushed slightly. “A little bit.”

“OOH. Has Iris ever been a bad girl and needed spanking?” Caitlin smiled.  
“Yes.” Barry grinned.

“Nice!” Caitlin grinned. “Show me! Spank Iris!”

Iris groaned. “Caitlin!”  
“Come on, Iris, live a little.” Barry laughed and gently laid Iris over his lap. He started to spank her lightly.  
“Oooh!” Iris groaned happily.  
Caitlin smiled. “Oh, I like this.” She thrust her hand downwards and started to rub her pussy.  
Barry picked up the pace and Iris moaned. “Oooh, yes. Spank me, Barry!”   
“Nice.” Caitlin grinned. “Can I spank her too!?”  
“Don't get too excited.” Iris groaned.

Caitlin smiled and just watched as Barry spanked Iris for awhile. When he finished, Iris groaned happily. “Thanks, honey.”   
Caitlin moved her body and kissed a trail down Iris's back. “Ooh, this is nice.” Iris spoke.

Caitlin spoke. “I want to introduce you to Tossing the Salad.”  
Barry tried very hard to not laugh out loud at what Caitlin said.  
Iris blushed. “Okay...”  
“I just am going to kiss you for right now. Let me know if this is too weird.” Caitlin spoke. She trailed kisses up and down Iris's buttocks.   
“This is kind of nice.” Iris smiled. “I've never got my ass kissed before.”   
“Haha.” Barry groaned at the joke.  
Caitlin looked up at him and smiled, then turned her eyes downwards to Iris's very nice ass, she had to admit.

“Oh!” Iris gasped as Caitlin moved her tongue out of her mouth and rolled it down Iris's cheeks.  
“Oooh!” Iris gasped as Caitlin's tongue found the tight passage it had been searching for.  
Caitlin worked her tongue around, and Iris gasped. “Oh, this, this feels great!” 

Iris groaned as Caitlin continued to move her tongue around. After 15 minutes, Iris moaned and came down from the feeling of happiness she had experienced. “That was amazing.” She spoke when she recovered.

“That was something else for certain.” Barry grinned.  
“I love Iris.” Caitlin smiled.

“I noticed!” Barry nodded.  
Iris smiled. “Barry, I love you, but that was amazing.”  
“I'm not complaining!” Barry laughed.  
“Shut up.” Iris grinned and threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it easily and Caitlin smiled. “Okay, so, I want to ride Barry again.”  
“Wow. Sex crazed and then some!” Barry laughed.

“Yes, yes I am.” Caitlin grinned and pushed Barry down on the bed. “Ooh, Barry.” She moaned as she moved herself so he was directly inside her a moment later.

“I love you so much!” Caitlin smiled and rode Barry.  
“I'm glad.” Barry smiled and groaned happily.  
Iris just sat back and watched. She slipped one hand down and began to rub herself. Iris moaned. “This is wonderful.”

“That's hot.” Barry grinned.   
Caitlin smiled. “Oh, Barry.” 

&^&

A short time later, Caitlin was resting on top of Barry, and smiling. “This was great.”   
“I'm glad you like my penis!” Barry grinned.  
Iris laughed. 'Oh, dear.” 

“That may be true, but I want to see if your tongue is as good as I expect!” Caitlin grinned.  
“Whew.” Barry grinned. “Okay.”  
Caitlin smiled and moved over and sat on Barry's face.   
Barry began to use his tongue expertly. A skill Iris loved about him.  
“OOH! Oh, boy! I love this! Barry is amazing! OOH!” Caitlin groaned happily over and over.

Before long she climaxed, crying out, “YES! YES! EAT ME!” and Barry's eyes widened as his mouth suddenly got colder than it should have.  
“Gah!” Barry spoke and Caitlin blushed. “Oh, sorry, that happens when I get too excited. I lose a bit of control and Killer Frost comes out.”

Caitlin got off of Barry and Barry rubbed his numb mouth. “IT could have been worse, I suppose.” He chuckled.  
Iris grinned. “Poor Barry. How would you explain that injury.”

“Sorry, everyone, my lips got frozen off while I was giving Caitlin a mustache ride.” Barry smirked.  
Iris laughed. “Oh, no, this is suddenly the 70s.”

“Whoa.” Barry grinned.

Caitlin smiled and then looked at Iris. “Okay, I think you should take his face for a ride!”  
Iris grinned. “Okay.” 

She jumped on Barry's face and groaned happily for the next 20 minutes as Barry used his tongue expertly.

Caitlin moaned happily. “Oh, that was great. Okay, Iris, can I pleasure your anus with my fingers?”   
“Oh boy.” Iris gasped and blushed.

“Whoa, that would be interesting.” Barry grinned.  
“I think you'll like it!” Caitlin smiled.  
Iris blushed again and moved around in front of Caitlin. “Okay.”   
She bent over and Caitlin thrust a few fingers into Iris's anus. “Ooh.” Iris moaned.

“Other than the few times Killer Frost used an ice strap-on on your ass, you've never put anything in it?” Caitlin grinned.  
“No.” Iris moaned.  
“Please, tell me more.” Barry smirked.

“You know that much!” Iris groaned. “I confessed it!”   
“Still.” Barry grinned. “Kind of humorous you were into that.”

“Only with her.” Iris spoke, blushing slightly.

“What can I say, Killer Frost can really be dominating.” Caitlin smiled.  
“Just do this...” Iris groaned happily as Caitlin moved her fingers faster. She lost herself in happiness.

&^&

Several hours later, the three of them were resting together on the bed Barry and Iris had.  
They were covered by the blankets, but they were naked underneath them.  
Iris was resting against Caitlin, her arms around Caitlin in a loving manner, while Barry was on the other side of Caitlin, resting against her. 

This was the position that Joe West, Iris's dad found them in when he wandered into Barry's apartment, wondering why he hadn't heard from anyone in so many hours.   
He sighed deeply. “Iris, honey, I'm not one to judge...but really?” 

Iris's eyes opened immediately and she looked up at her dad, who was trying to desperately look anywhere but the bed.   
“Dad. I can explain!” Iris gasped.  
Barry woke up with a start, and Caitlin groaned. “Great.”

Joe frowned. “It's good to know you're okay at least.”   
He turned and left quickly.

Barry groaned. “Crap.”   
“Great, just great, my dad is never going to understand this!” Iris groaned.  
“I don't know what to do here.” Barry frowned.

&^&

“Cecile!” Caitlin spoke as she walked into Joe and Cecile's home.   
Cecile looked up. “What can I do for you, Caitlin?”   
Then her empathic powers kicked in and she frowned. “Oh. I see.”

Caitlin frowned. “I really just need to let Joe know as awkward as this is, it's not a big deal.”   
“I don't need to be able to read minds to know you're having a problem. What exactly happened?” Cecile asked.

Caitlin took a deep breath. “After Barry's awkward lightning strike moment, Iris, me, and Barry got together in a polygamous relationship.” 

Cecile's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that bit of news.  
“Wow. Okay. I see. That's unique.”   
Caitlin nodded. “Everything was going well until Joe walked in on us sleeping together in the bed at Barry's apartment.” She blushed.

“Oh. I see why your emotions are going haywire.” Cecile spoke.  
“Yeah. We didn't want that to be how Joe found out.” Caitlin groaned.

“I don't blame you.” Cecile spoke.  
“But this is what they both wanted, and I've always cared for both of them, and apparently, in the future, Nora and I were together.” Caitlin blushed. “So, Nora didn't need to see us together in S.T.A.R labs with Barry.” 

“No, I can imagine she didn't need that.” Cecile spoke. “Boy you live a complicated life.”   
Caitlin nodded. “Indeed. I don't age. That's an awkward thing I learned from two people, and while I can't trust one of them, I can trust both of them if they say the same thing. I'll be alive when Eobard is born, Cecile.” 

Cecile blinked. “Wow. I didn't expect that being one of your gifts.”  
“Me neither.” Caitlin smiled. “Killer Frost's abilities get stranger every day. I don't age and I live eternally. It's not something I expected, so in many ways, this is my time to be with my friends. Because someday, people will resent me.”   
Cecile frowned, sensing the emotions. “I can understand your choices. They're unorthodox, but so are you.”

“I just hope Joe can stand to look at us the same way again.” Caitlin frowned.  
“Give him some time, and he'll come around.” Cecile smiled. “He didn't expect his daughter to be into that.” 

“I've always cared for Iris. When Barry was gone in the Speed Force, Iris found solace in Killer Frost and me both.” Caitlin spoke.

Cecile blinked. “Oh. I mean, I understand why, that need for touch, comfort.”   
“Yeah. Exactly.” Caitlin spoke. “And when we both explained it to Barry, he understood.”  
“Don't worry about this.” Cecile spoke.

&^&

“So, that's pretty wild, Barry.” Oliver laughed.  
“Yeah, I know.” Barry spoke.  
“I mean, whew. You've come a long way, that's for sure. Freaking polygamy.” Oliver shook his head, grinning.

Barry nodded. “I know, it's a heck of a wild thing, but it works. Now if only Joe did not walk in on all three of us sleeping together.” He groaned.

Oliver grinned. “Wow. That had to scare him somewhat.”   
“Yeah. I didn't think he needed to see that, no.” Barry spoke.

“I'm sure he'll recover in time.” Oliver spoke.  
“I know.” Barry spoke. “Still very awkward. With Iris's hands around Caitlin in a loving manner and all.”

“Heh. Iris likes Caitlin more than you?” Oliver grinned.  
“Very funny.” Barry smirked.  
“I mean, you're okay with it. So, I can't complain. Heck of a development though.” Oliver smiled.

“I suggested it, and both of them were fine with the idea. After the stupid Super Priapasm stuff...” Barry grumbled.  
“Yeah, that was something else. Did not expect to walk in on that.” Oliver grinned.  
“Yeah. Ralph walked in even earlier, and that was awkward because Caitlin was giving me a blow-job.” Barry blushed somewhat.

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, I understand that.”   
“My life got complicated, but I can live with it.” Barry spoke.  
“I know you can. I can give you some advice if you need it.” Oliver spoke.

“I wouldn't mind your advice.” Barry nodded.  
“Love them equally.” Oliver spoke. “That is the best way to do this.” 

Barry took a deep breath. “I do that. I mean, I think I do that. Just pay attention to both of them equally?”   
“Exactly.” Oliver smiled.  
“I'm surprised you have any experience with this.” Barry spoke.  
“I am full of surprises.” Oliver smiled. “It started when I walked in on Felicity sitting in one of our chairs, with Black Siren's face buried in her crotch.”   
Barry blinked. “Okay. That's a surprise.”

“Yeah. That was something else alright.” Oliver grinned. “I even said, 'Okay, did Barry break the time-line again.” 

Barry chuckled. “Okay, I can see that.”   
“But yeah, things worked out there, and then Dinah and Black Siren became a couple, and I'm still scratching my head at that.” Oliver grinned.

“Wow. That is pretty wild.” Barry spoke.  
“Yes.” Oliver spoke. “Felicity walked into them going at it in Black Siren's office, and then I did a different day.” 

“We live crazy lives, don't we.” Barry nodded.   
“Yes. We do.” Oliver nodded.

&^&

“Joe, don't hate me.” Barry frowned. IT had been a few days since Joe walked in on Iris, Caitlin and Barry sleeping together.  
Joe shook his head. “I don't hate you, Barry. You and Iris are old enough to choose to do that. It wasn't what I expected to ever see, no, but I trust both of you. It's unorthodox, but I'm okay.” 

“I'm glad. I'm really sorry, I thought we'd have more time to work on a way to tell you.” Barry groaned.  
“That probably would have been for the best, yes.” Joe nodded.  
“I honestly am at a loss to explain this.” Barry spoke.

“I don't think you need to tell me.” Joe winced. “Look, I trust you, and I trust Iris.”

&^&

“Well, that wasn't quite a disaster.” Barry groaned and sat down on his couch.  
Iris frowned and walked over and sat beside him. “Hey, it's okay.” 

“I guess we'll just have to make sure our wild and crazy antics don't make us too tired.” Barry grinned.  
“That would be helpful.” Iris nodded.  
“I must admit, before the Priapasm incident, I didn't expect my life to turn into Siren.” Barry smirked.  
Iris laughed. “I can see that.” 

Barry grinned. “It's just how my life is now.”   
“Exactly.” Iris grinned. “Now, Caitlin's coming over later, but no one said you and I can't have fun in the meantime.”   
She jumped onto his lap and Barry laughed. “Whoa.”   
“I locked the door, so don't worry about any visitors.” Iris grinned. “Now, fuck me silly.” 

“Whew. Hanging out with Caitlin so much you started swearing?” Barry smirked.

“Haha.” Iris grinned, and took off her top. “Now, Barry, stare into my hypnotizing breasts.”   
Barry laughed. “Okay. That works.”   
He leaned in and started to suck on her left nipple.  
“Ooh. Barry!” Iris gasped happily. “Please, fuck me hard.” 

“I can do that.” Barry spoke and vibrated himself out of his clothing. Iris laughed at the absurdity, and then moaned as Barry removed her clothing in the blink of an eye, and thrust his cock deep into her almost as fast.

“OOH.” Iris groaned. “Barry!” 

“Having fun without me?” Caitlin grinned as she appeared from an icy mist.   
“A little bit.” Iris groaned.  
Barry smiled. “Sorry.”   
“I don't blame you two.” Caitlin smiled. “I'm going to sit back and watch though.”

“Oh, dear.” Iris moaned.  
Barry groaned. “Oh, Iris. This is wonderful.”  
“Fuck me!” Iris groaned.  
Caitlin smiled and watched. 

&^&

After the excitement ended, Caitlin, Iris, and Barry all laid on the couch together. “Wow. That was fun. Thanks for this, Barry.” Caitlin smiled.  
“I'm glad you like this!” Barry grinned and gestured to his own body in a goofy manner.

“Oh, boy.” Iris laughed.  
Caitlin kissed her, and then Barry. “I can safely say I never thought I would get into such an amazing relationship with two wonderful and nice people.”

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can safely say not everyone is going to like this story. But I think it fits as a sequel.  
> I hope the Mild Kink is enough of a tag for this.  
> Please let me know if I need to do any more tags.
> 
> Also, I can see Joe not needing to see that at all. :P


End file.
